


The Truth About the Boy

by LatinMayonnaise



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sad, its 5am and i have feelings, jack and katherine are there for one second, this is rlly short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LatinMayonnaise/pseuds/LatinMayonnaise
Summary: He stares at Jack, no emotion in his face. He can see the light of the moon coming from the window of the theater. “So the moon is bigger in Santa Fe?”





	The Truth About the Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfic in english and I don't have any friends to beta this, so it's probably bad but pls be kind with me. This is not edited that much either and probably has lots of mistakes.
> 
> Also it's freaking 5AM and I have too many feelings about Newsies.
> 
> Davey deserved a solo and you won't get the truth about the moon being for david jacobs even from my cold dead hands. Give my boy a solo you cowards.
> 
> Enjoy :)

David was angry. No. He was furious. How could Jack do that? How could Jack betray all of them? Betray his friends! They finally got Brooklyn and all the other newsies together and Jack decides money and Santa Fe are more important than everything they were trying to accomplish.

He stares at Jack, no emotion in his face. He can see the light of the moon coming from the window of the theater. “So the moon is bigger in Santa Fe?” He asks, his voice tired.  


“Davey-”  


“Did you know that the moon is the same size wherever you are?” Davey interrupts and starts to walk out of the theater, leaving Jack alone.  


After dropping Les home, he goes for a walk, not wanting to stay at home just yet. He walks without knowing where to go. He looks up to the moon, staring down at him, probably laughing at his disgrace. God, if he could just forget all the facts and go back to the start. To deny all that he knew. No. He learned the truth about the moon a long time ago, his mother taught it to him. Tonight Davey learned the truth about Jack Kelly, and all he wanted to do was forget about the lies.  


Jack Kelly, a charming boy who can get anything he wants with a smile, even from Davey. A dreamer, with his head always up in the clouds. He groaned to the empty street and to the moon. So foolish, Davey who thought he would never have to worry about any of this, being so draw to a person he haven’t know that long. Jack Kelly was there to mess with everything from the beginning and he couldn’t see it. And Davey ended up with his trust broken. With his heart broken.  


Let him go to Santa Fe now. Let him have his money, his dream, his big life in a small city. Let him break his face when he sees that dreams aren’t that easy. Running away isn’t that easy. Let him dream like a boy not a man. Let him run away and damn him to be alone for the rest of his life.  


His mind was racing so fast that he didn’t notice he was where the newsies lived. His eyes burning but no tears shed. Davey looks up and sees Katherine, with the most beautiful smile in her face, coming down from the roof. Jack right behind her. 

Without a second thought he turned in his heels and headed home. Where he would be protected by his facts, like the truth about the moon.  


**Author's Note:**

> That's it. Leave some feedback if ya want.
> 
> I have kinda of a sequel to this so if ya want that too, let me know. (It's fluffier bc i can't deal with angst for that long)


End file.
